ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cardcaptor Sakura episodes
Cardcaptor Sakura was adapted into an anime television series by the animation studio Madhouse."スタッフ&キャスト" (Staff & Cast) The manga creators, CLAMP, were fully involved in the project, with head writer Nanase Ōkawa writing and composing the series' screenplay and Mokona Apapa overseeing the costumes and card designs. Directed by Morio Asaka, the series premiered on NHK on April 7, 1998 where it ran for seventy episodes until its conclusion on March 21, 2000. The series was also aired across Japan by the anime satellite television network, Animax, who later broadcast the series across its respective networks worldwide. The series also has two movies. The series focuses on eleven-year old Sakura Kinomoto, a fourth grade elementary school student who discovers that she possesses exceptionally strong magical powers after accidentally freeing a set of fifty-two Cards' from a magic book in which they had been sealed for years. She is tasked with retrieving those cards in order to avoid an unknown catastrophe from befalling the world and is thus chosen by Keroberos as the Cardcaptor. The series contains seventy episodes spread over three seasons as well as two movies: the first season contained thirty-five episodes aired between April and December 1998, the second season contained eleven episodes aired between April and June 1999, and the third season contained twenty-four episodes aired between September 1999 and March 2000. The series was later released by Bandai Visual to 18 VHS, LD and DVD compilation volumes, each containing four episodes, though the first and twelfth volumes contain three episodes. The VHS/LD volumes were released between September 25, 1998 and May 25, 2000."カードキャプターさくら Vol.1 (VHS)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Vol. 1 (VHS)"カードキャプターさくら Vol.18 (DVD)" Cardcaptor Sakura Vol. 18 (DVD) The DVD volumes were released between September 25, 1999 and May 25, 2000."カードキャプターさくら Vol.1 (DVD)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Vol. 1 (DVD) Two Blu-ray Disc box set volumes were released by Geneon, one in March 2009 containing the first two seasons, and the second in June 2009 containing the third season."カードキャプターさくら ―クロウカード編― BOX (期間限定生産) (Blu-ray)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Clow Card Arc BOX (limited production) (Blu-ray)"カードキャプターさくら ―さくらカード編― BOX (期間限定生産) (Blu-ray)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Sakura Card Arc BOX (limited production) (Blu-ray) Three short, bonus original video animation (OVA) episodes were released with the first-print, limited edition versions of the VHS, LD and DVD releases. The first episode was released with volume one of the VHS and LD releases on September 25, 1998. The second episode came with volume ten of the VHS, LD and DVD releases on September 25, 1999. The third episode, also released on September 25, 1999, was with volume one of the DVD release. Six volumes of an abridged selection of the series titled Cardcaptor Sakura TV Series Selection were released on VHS between April 25 and June 25, 2001, containing 12 episodes."カードキャプターさくら テレビシリーズセレクション(1) (VHS)" [Cardcaptor Sakura TV Series Selection (1) (VHS)"カードキャプターさくら テレビシリーズセレクション(6) (VHS)" [Cardcaptor Sakura TV Series Selection (6) (VHS) Three DVD box set volumes were released between April 1 and August 10, 2005 by Geneon Universal Entertainment."カードキャプターさくら DVD-BOX 1" [Cardcaptor Sakura DVD-BOX 1"カードキャプターさくら DVD-BOX 1" [Cardcaptor Sakura DVD-BOX 1 Different Versions Cardcaptor Sakura was initially licensed for English release in North America by Nelvana, which dubbed the series into English and released it under the name Cardcaptors. The series ran for 39 episodes, which were heavily edited and reordered."Sailor Moon Explained, Plus Fushigi Yugi, Cardcaptors, More Pioneer Has Loads of Shojo". The airing of the series in the United Kingdom in 2001 on the channels Nickelodeon and CITV, the episodes that had been skipped in the American broadcast were restored, but the other edits remained. The Cardcaptors dub also aired in the US on Kids' WB, in Australia on Cartoon Network, in Ireland on RTÉ Network 2, and in Canada on Teletoon (which also aired the episodes with a French dub). Pioneer Entertainment released the dubbed Cardcaptors episodes to nine VHS and DVD compilation volumes between November 2000 and July 2002. Geneon also licensed the series for English release in North America, releasing the series to DVD unedited, with the original Japanese audio tracks and English subtitled. When Geneon Entertainment went out of business, the Cardcaptor Sakura DVDs went out-of-print. All three seasons have been re-released on DVD by NIS America as of early August 2014. They are sold in three volumes containing four discs each and are unedited. Each disc contains both the original Japanese audio tracks with English subtitles and the Animax dub. Animax created an English dub of the series as well, which it broadcasted on its English-language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia. Differences between Cardcaptor Sakura and Cardcaptors There were a number of differences between the original and the English dub, the main being the order of the episodes. Many episodes were switched around whilst others were erased out, the most noticeable being that the first episode was shown as a flashback rather than the beginning of the series. Many of the names were changed and the romantic relationships were edited out between the characters, causing episodes to have different plots compared to the original. Syaoran was edited to appear to have a bigger role and was given the title 'Cardcaptor' though he was not officially chosen by Cerberus. This was due to the company responsible for the dub wishing to market it to a young male audience, despite it being adapted from a manga targeted towards girls. Soundtrack The anime adaptation uses six pieces of theme music, three opening themes and three ending themes. The song "Catch You Catch Me", performed by Gumi, is used for the first season opening, "Tobira wo Akete" (扉をあけて) by ANZA is used for the second season opening. In the third season, the opening changes to "Platinum" (プラチナ, Purachina) by Maaya Sakamoto. The first season uses the song "Groovy!" by Kōmi Hirose for its ending theme. In the second season this changes to "Honey" by Chihiro and "Fruits Candy" by Megumi Kojima is used for the third season. The Cardcaptors English adaptation replaced the original theme songs with a brand new song creatod for the series, "Cardcaptors Theme Song". The Australian dub, however, received an adaption (not a translation) of both Catch You Catch Me and Platinum (renamed I Am A Dreamer). The ending credits used were an instrumental version of Cardcaptors Theme Song. DVD releases This is a list of the English Cardcaptor Sakura DVD releases in order of the show's chronology. There are twenty DVDs in total, spanning 70 episodes and two movies. They were released by Nelvana between 2000 and 2003. * Vol 1: The Clow * Vol 2: Everlasting Memories * Vol 3: Friends Forever * Vol 4: Sakura Fight! * Vol 5: Vacation Daze * Vol 6: Friends & Family * Vol 7: Magical Mystery * Vol 8: Sweet Trouble * Vol 9: Winter Wonderland * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie * Vol 10: School Daze * Vol 11: Trust * Vol 12: Final Judgement * Vol 13: Star Cards * Vol 14: Powers Awry * Vol 15: Realizations * Vol 16: Friends in Need * Vol 17: Confessions * Vol 18: Revelations * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card Cardcaptor Sakura Season One: Episodes 1-35 This is a list of episodes for the first season of the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. The episodes were directed by Morio Asaka and produced by Madhouse. Season One consists of thirty-five episodes which had aired between April 7, 1998 and December 29, 1998. The season is then followed by the first movie . Season Two: Episodes 36-46 This is a list of the episodes comprising the second season of the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura which aired between April 6, 1999 and June 22, 1999. It consists of only 11 episodes in all, being the shortest in the entire anime. Season Three: Episodes 47-70 The third and final season Cardcaptor Sakura is commonly known as the Sakura Card Arc, where Sakura Kinomoto must realign all of the Clow Cards from Clow Reed's magic to her own. The third season consists of twenty-four episodes; of twelve each, which had aired between September 7, 1999 to March 21, 2000. It is then followed by Cardcaptor Sakura-The Movie: The Sealed Card . Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card This is a list of episodes for the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. This new series is set after the events of the second movie, with a 12 year-old Sakura entering Middle School as a sixth grader freshman. It consists of 22 episode. Feature Films Specials *Leave it to Kero-chan! *You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary! *You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary 2! *You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary Special! *Leave it to Kero-chan! (short film) See Also *Difference between the Manga and the Anime References }} Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Episodes Category:Media